Angel's Passion
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Squall Leonhart was asked retrieve something precious for the Deling Royal Family. He wasn't prepared for the love he would find (AU; Squinoa).


**Angel's Passion**

**Sorry for the lame title, but I really couldn't think of anything else. It's been quite some time since I've written anything and sadly I've lost interest in a lot of my old fics, but since I have a thing for FFVIII now, I figured I'd write while the plot is on my mind. Thanks for reading!**

A young mercenary stood in the dimly lit room, waiting for his would be, temporary employer to show himself and explain the job ahead. He wore a pair of black leather pants along with his black leather jacket, which wasn't zipped up and exposed the white t-shirt underneath. His pendant, a profile of a lion, gleamed in the candlelight as he leaned back against the wall impatiently. He ran his fingers through his soft brown hair like a comb and sighed in annoyance. He hated waiting more than anything else. Finally a man came through the double doors and walked straight towards the mercenary, standing in front of him with a smile.

"I take it that you are Squall Leonhart," the man asked while fingering his gray beard and

observing the younger man's face.

"Yeah, that's right," Squall answered in a disinterested tone.

"My, you are a grim one aren't you? I'm sure women love that whole angst filled personality of yours."

After seeing that he got no rise out of Squall, the man continued.

"Well as you must realize by now we have a mission for you. My name is Elliot and I assist the king in most daily matters. We called you here from Balamb in order to retrieve something special for his majesty."

The man paused for a moment to observe Sqaull again. The young man didn't change his expression, nor did he make the slightest of movements. He just looked on, waiting for Elliot to finish his proposition.

"You see, last week the King of Esthar kidnapped someone precious to the royal family of Galbadia. Her name is Rinoa and she is an angel."

"Spare me the romantic description. Just tell me what you want me to do," said Squall who was now bored with the small talk.

"You don't understand. She is an angel. She descended from the heavens many years ago and has been trapped in this world ever since."

"If you're trying to fool with me, you've picked the wrong person."

"No, I kid you not. Listen…it is said that long ago angels would leave the heavens and come down here almost as though it were a vacation spot. About eighty years ago one such angel decided to do the same. She descended from heavens like so many others, only her story would be quite different. The former king discovered her as she bathed in a spring not far from here. The king became greedy and decided that he wanted to possess her for his own. He spied her halo on the bank and took it. Though she still had her wings, it was the halo that held the divine power to send her back from whence she came. Without it she was trapped. After that he captured her and brought her here where he held her during his reign. As time passed she became increasingly unruly until the king decided to use a binding spell, putting her to sleep for many years."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. Now, just last week she was taken from her chambers. We know that the King of Esthar had her kidnapped and we want you to bring her back."

"I refuse to chase after a fairytale."

"We will pay you double your asking price."

"Triple."

"What? That's absurd! It's robbery."

"Triple or you find someone else."

"Fine! The king said to spare no expense, but this is ridiculous. You get half of it now and half after her safe return."

"Whatever. Just give me my pay and let me do my job."

After receiving his money, Squall strode out of the mansion and got into his car, speeding off towards Esthar to fulfill his mission.

"An angel," he thought as he rolled his eyes, "what nonsense that is…but then, why the hell did I accept the mission. Was it curiosity? No, it's probably just because I hate the King of Esthar."

With that, Squall kept driving without a second thought about the subject.


End file.
